From the Editor
by GEM8
Summary: DannyCJ Fic: It would be a conflict of interest if they were to see each other while he was a member of the White House Press Corp. Danny is given an opportunity of a lifetime. Will it offer Danny and CJ an opportunity of their own?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin.

Author's Note: I swore to myself that I would never write a CJ/Danny story but this one is for a friend whose favorite Character is CJ. This just sorta came to me. Tell me what you all think. This is new for me.

Spoilers: The Lame Duck Congress

Synopsis: A What if.

Title: "From the Editor."

Rated: PG

--------

CJ walked into the press room and began the morning briefing, "Good morning folks it's a light day so let's get started. The President and his advisors will be meeting today to discuss the outcome of the energy conference with the western governors that was held last week. The 107th Congress will be sworn in today, the White is looking forward to working with the new congress on a number of issues. That's all I have for now folk see you later on today."

CJ walked out of the press room and back to her office as she walked down the hall she started to think back to the briefing. There was something different about today's briefing and she wasn't sure what, but something was different. She returned to her office, sat down at her desk and went through her messages before going through the rest of the morning papers. CJ was skimming through the Post when something in the Letters to Editor caught her eye.

_**Thanks: A Message to The White House.**_

Today is a very different day for me usually by this time I'm deep into my writing and have completed the morning briefing. Today, however I did not go to the morning briefing- at least not the one I'm used to and I had to think about what got me here before I took this job. I was a White House reporter who worked his way up through two and a half administrations, from a junior correspondent to senior correspondent; I wrote about politics, the White House and the world around it. As I embark on this new time in my life I would like to take this opportunity- my last act as a White House reporter to thank the people that I have worked with over the past years. You have forever touched my heart and changed my life. I will miss you and thank you, you all are the reason I'm here today.

Daniel Concannon

**Editor,** _**Washington Post**_

_That's what it is_. CJ thought as she put the paper down on the desk and looked out the window. Danny, Danny is gone. He won't be here to bug me anymore. Before he left I told him it would be easier this way but the truth is it's harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin.**

**Author's Note: I swore to myself that I would never write a CJ/Danny story but this one is for a friend whose favorite Character is CJ. This just sorta came to me. Tell me what you all think. This is new for me.**

**Spoilers: The Lame Duck Congress**

**Synopsis: A What if.**

**Title: "From the Editor." Chapter 2**

**Rated: PG**

* * *

Danny Concannon's first task as editor was to name a replacement - his replacement to the White House Press corp. He had his short list down to two people Janet Newman or Mark Livingston, each had the experience and the savvy to serve the paper well only one question remained, which one should go? The person who will do the job the best should go and Danny knew who that person was.

"Lauren, will you please tell Mark Livingston I want to see him ASAP.

"No problem."

"Thank you."

------

"Mr. Concannon you wanted to see me."

"Yes Mark, please sit down."

Mark sat down and Danny began to speak. "Mark I have been very impress with your work it is very precise and heart felt, when it needs to be. You're not afraid to say what you think or speak up when you have questions and that is good."

"Thank you."

"As you are aware since I have taken my new position the White House correspondent position has been left vacant. I have chosen you to fill that position. I think that it will suit you well."

"Mr. Concannon, I'm honored. I won't disappoint you sir."

"Just do your best."

"I will sir. Thank you sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin.**

**Author's Note: I swore to myself that I would never write a CJ/Danny story but this one is for a friend whose favorite Character is CJ. This just sorta came to me. Tell me what you all think. This is new for me.**

**Spoilers: The Lame Duck Congress**

**Synopsis: A What if.**

**Title: "From the Editor." **

**Rated: K**

--------

Chapter 3

-------

"CJ."

"Yeah Carol."

"There is a Mark Livingston to see you. He says his from The Post.

"Send him in." 'may be Danny's replacement.' She thought as a sandy blonde haired man walked into the office.

"Thank you for seeing me Ms. Cregg. My name is Mark Livingston; I'm replacing Danny Concannon."

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you and please call me CJ. I have to have you fill out some paper work. Then I'll have Carol show you where everything is; if you have any question feel free to ask me or one of the other reporters in the room."

"Okay." Mark got up to leave with Carol who was now standing in the doorway.

"Oh and Mark."

Mark turned back around, "Yes."

"Welcome to The White House."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin.**

**Author's Note: I swore to myself that I would never write a CJ/Danny story but this one is for a friend whose favorite Character is CJ. This just sorta came to me. Tell me what you all think. This is new for me.**

**Spoilers: The Lame Duck Congress**

**Synopsis: A What if.**

**Title: "From the Editor."**

**Rated: K**

--------

**Chapter 4**

-------

Late that night CJ was in her office preparing for tomorrow, deep in thought, 'I told him that because he was a reporter and I was the Press Secretary that it couldn't work. That we couldn't be seen together because of what it would look like. Now that he's an editor, I can't or rather we can't for the same reason, we can't even be friends. This job is like being back in high school, where if you were seen together then you must be an item, even if you were just having some fun together. If your not an item, which most of the time you weren't you can't do a thing because the rumor of your relationship that doesn't exist has already reached the principal. I don't care what it looks like I care what it is, dear God now I sound like Sam but it's time I take his advice and see Danny one more time, to wish him luck.'

"Carol I'm leaving!"

"Okay."

CJ gathered her things and walked out the door.

-------

Part 5

------

Danny was working late when there was a knock on his door. "Come on in."

"Hey Fishboy."

Danny looked up from his laptop in shock, CJ! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to wish you luck. Danny I know I said it would be easier this way but the truth is I think things might be harder. I know that you aren't working in the room anymore but..."

"I understand. Could we at least be friends and then take it from there?"

'should I? No. Yes. No. Yes. No. YES.'

"We can try it."

"Okay. What do you have behind your back there?"

"Nothing, just a little present. Sort of a congratulations on the new job. By the way everyone said to thank you for the letter we were all very touched and will all miss you."

"Thank you it wasn't easy to write that. So, What's behind your back?"

Oh, sorry this is Dale. CJ placed a fishbowl on Danny desk, in it a single goldfish swam around."

"You got me a goldfish! How sweet. Are you going to come visit him?" Danny asked as he came closer to CJ."

"His name is Dale."

"Are you going to come visit him?" Danny brushed the hair out of CJ's eyes.

"Well I guess I could that is it you would like me to."

"I would like that very much." Danny replied as her leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Thank you for the goldfish."

"Dale."

"I'm sorry thank you for Dale."

"You're Welcome." CJ backed away from Danny and headed to the door.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon. Very soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The West Wing isn't mine. It belongs to Mr. Sorkin.**

**Author's Note: I swore to myself that I would never write a CJ/Danny story but this one is for a friend whose favorite Character is CJ. This just sorta came to me. Tell me what you all think. This is new for me.**

**Spoilers: The Lame Duck Congress**

**Synopsis: A What if.**

**Title: "From the Editor."**

**Rated: K**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Danny was working late when there was a knock on his door. "Come on in."

"Hey Fishboy."

Danny looked up from his laptop in shock, CJ! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to wish you luck. Danny I know I said it would be easier this way but the truth is I think things might be harder. I know that you aren't working in the room anymore but..."

"I understand. Could we at least be friends and then take it from there?"

CJ was quiet for a moment. She looked to be deep in thought. _Should I? No. Yes. No. Yes. No. YES! _"We can try it."

"Okay. What do you have behind your back there?"

"Nothing, just a little present. Sort of a congratulations on the new job. By the way everyone said to thank you for the letter we were all very touched and will all miss you."

"Thank you it wasn't easy to write that. So, What's behind your back?"

Oh, sorry this is Dale. CJ placed a fishbowl on Danny desk, in it a single goldfish swam around."

"You got me a goldfish! How sweet. Are you going to come visit him?" Danny asked as he came closer to CJ."

"His name is Dale."

"Are you going to come visit him?" Danny brushed the hair out of CJ's eyes.

"Well I guess I could that is it you would like me to."

"I would like that very much." Danny replied as her leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Thank you for the goldfish."

"Dale."

"I'm sorry thank you for Dale."

"You're Welcome." CJ backed away from Danny and headed to the door.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon. Very soon."


End file.
